Não Existem Barreiras no Amor
by Naru-L
Summary: Existem barreiras para alguém apaixonado?


**Não existem barreiras no amor.**

Idades diferentes são apenas uma pequena barreira a ser derrubada, enquanto houver tempo você sempre poderá esperar por aquele alguém especial. Quando se é jovem, o tempo é apenas um jogo, você assiste as estações passarem por você e desfruta da proteção daquela pessoa especial.

Raças diferentes são um detalhe sem importância, o amor é cego. Não enxerga nem sequer os defeitos quanto mais a características que tornam cada pessoa única. Tolos são aqueles que vêem em alguém diferente de si mesmo um inimigo.

Seja sincero, você amaria alguém igual a você? Com todas as suas qualidades e defeitos?

Na minha opinião seria extremamente enfadonho. São os detalhes, as pequenas diferenças, que a meus olhos são grandes qualidades, que tornam a pessoa amada tão especial, são essas pequenas coisas que fazem com que meu amor seja igualmente diferente do que os outros normalmente sentem.

Não me importo com comentários, olhares enviesados, xingamentos... Essas são coisas que simplesmente não existem no meu mundo particular onde apenas a existência daquela pessoa importa.

Digam o que quiserem, pensem o que quiserem. Considero-me livre para amar aquela pessoa, então porque acharia que os outros não são igualmente livres para pensar e dizer o que quiserem?

Acham que tenho raiva? Inveja por não viver como todos aqueles que passaram por minha vida?

Não, eu tenho pena. Verdade, realmente sinto pena de todas aquelas pobres almas que não entendem o verdadeiro significado do amor.

Vejo pessoas unirem-se por dinheiro, terras, por beleza...Isso acontece todo dia! E acham que tem o direito de me julgar por escolher alguém baseada no amor?

Tolos todos aqueles que não ignoram a verdadeira beleza, a maravilhosa beleza de sentir algo tão bom, tão puro... Tão total e absolutamente satisfatório.

Tolos, todos aqueles que pensam que dormir sob um teto, em uma cama confortável é melhor do que seguir a verdadeira razão de minha existência.

Tolos, todos aqueles que acham que estou errada por amar verdadeiramente aquela pessoa tão diferente de mim mesma. A única pessoa que olha para mim sem desprezo e corre em minha direção todas as vezes que preciso.

Riqueza vem e vai com facilidade, Terras são sempre distribuídas aos ganhadores de uma guerra, beleza acabará com o passar dos anos... mas o amor... Ah, ele existirá dentro de mim enquanto existir vida em meu corpo, será eterno, por assim dizer.

Não existem barreiras no amor.

Por isso eu continuarei a segui-lo não importa o tempo que passe, não importa os acontecimentos que o destino nos guarda, não importa onde. Continuarei caminhando a seu lado, não porque ele é rico, possui terras e é belo, mas porque meu coração me diz que só continuar a bater enquanto tiver sua presença ao meu lado.

Não tenho medo de toda àquela ferocidade que ele demonstra para com os outros, quando aqueles olhos de uma cor tão incomum que denunciariam sua raça mesmo que outras características não o fizessem, se voltam em minha direção não demonstram nada além de respeito.

Ele não olha para mim como alguém inferior, diferente ou mesmo infantil. Sou apenas mais uma pessoa em seu pequeno grupo, sou quase igual, mesmo que não possa me defender sozinha e sempre exija mais atenção.

De seus lábios não saem palavras baixas ou xingamentos, apenas o meu nome pronunciado da forma mais calorosa que alguém já dirigiu a mim.

Nunca desfrutei do prazer de seu toque, mas é algo que sonho todas as noites quando meu corpo não agüenta mais o ritmo e o mundo exterior deixa de existir enquanto deslizo lentamente para a terra dos sonhos.

Não existem pessoas com expressões zangadas lá, ou guerras que matam nossos entes queridos deixando-nos órfãos. Naquele mundo calmo e brilhante eu sou mais feliz do que aqui, não há lutas quase diárias ou preocupações quanto ao resultado das mesmas.

Não sinto desapontamento quando acordo, pois parte do meu sonho ainda é real, ele está ao meu lado. Meu coração pode continuar a bater. Acredito que algum dia, quando as nossas diferenças não forem tão importantes aquele mundo noturno se tornará realidade, mas se isso não acontecer eu continuarei a segui-lo apenas para que possa continuar a ser feliz.

Afinal, não existem barreiras no amor.

* * *

**_N.A. – Bem, que posso dizer?_**

**_Eu estava tentando terminar o capítulo de UCE, mas tive que parar para escrever esse texto meio sem nexo, então... resolvi postar._**

**_Quem estava sentindo saudades dos meus textos um pouco mais românticos ( apesar desse não ser muito O.o ) acho que vai gostar desse. Talvez eu faça o mesmo tipo de texto com outros personagens ( Eu disse talvez, portanto não me cobrem, pelos deuses! )_**

**_Espero que gostem e deixem sua opinião._**

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

**_Naru. _**


End file.
